The New Nightmare of Springwood
by eternalscrappy
Summary: After finally being killed at the hands of his daughter, Freddy Krueger enlists a bullied recruit to carry on his legacy. Note: This story takes place after "Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare" but before "Freddy vs. Jason"
1. Chapter 1

The New Nightmare of Springwood – Chapter 1

"How the hell did I get stuck down here?!"

"I don't know, but my partners and I are very upset."

"You're upset? How the fuck do you think I feel?!"

"Well you got yourself down here. Not us."

"How do I get out?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"I'm already working on a plan. Fellow called Vorhees."

"I don't even want to know."

"Good because I'm not gonna tell you."

"But I do have to tell you something."

"What?"

"About our agreement."

"What about it? I'm dead. What else do I need to know?"

"That you get to pass on our gift to the person of your choosing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. How else do you think you got the job?"

"Not sure. Never really thought about it."

"Well there you go."

"Is this for real?"

"Absolutely. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Actually, yeah. I do."

The mornings are always the worst for Wesley Burroughs. Not because he hates the morning, but because he knows it's the start of another day.

As he stands in the shower and lets the hot water flow around his body he anticipates the cruel comments and remarks from the other kids at school. He's only a freshman but that doesn't matter to the seniors. To them, he is simply fresh meat. Another target for their jokes and pranks.

He takes it on the outside but on the inside he burns with rage even though he can't fight back. It's not because of his size, he is fairly strong for a kid his age, it's not because there are too many of them, he is always up for a challenge, it's simply because its not who he is. He was not raised a fighter. His favorite class is art and he loves poetry. When do those kids ever get into fights? Never. So he puts up with the tormenting because he thinks that it's his place in the world.

He steps out of the shower and gets ready for breakfast. While he is eating his cereal his mother comes down and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, mom."

"Good."

She sits down on the table but doesn't even look at him. She looks at papers and files in a folder from work. She has been obsessed with her job ever since her husband died a year ago. "Wes, you promise to have a good day today?"

He looks at her while she talks to him but her face is still completely buried in her work. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Well I gotta run. Can you take your bike to school today? Good. See ya this afternoon. Bye, baby."

She runs out the door without looking at him even once throughout the entire conversation. He sarcastically waves at her while she is already long gone. "Yeah. Bye, mom."

During the break between third and fourth period, Wes walks down the halls of Springwood High with his head down. So far everything has been going good. He hasn't seen anyone that would give him a problem and he might just get through the day without an incident. But just when he gets his hopes up he sees Paul Byron walking down the hall with his crew.

Byron is the classic jock: hot cheerleader girlfriend, captain quarterback of the football team, popular senior. He has it all and loves to rub it in Wes's face.

Wes sees him and braces himself right before Paul grabs him by the collar and throws him up against a locker. "Hey, Wesley. How's it going, buddy?"

"Just fine, Paul."

Wes looks behind Byron and sees his usually group of friends standing there. Paul's best friend is Chris Taint. He's a little nicer than Byron, but never stops him so Taint is just as guilty.

Holding onto Chris's arm is his girlfriend, Valerie Monroe. Valerie was a sweet girl. She hates what they do to Wes but is always too shy to do anything about it.

On the other side of Paul is his girlfriend, Laurie Simms. She's the captain of the cheerleader squad and gorgeous as well. But as pretty as she is, she's more of a bitch; always full of herself and never cares for others.

Standing behind everyone (but still trying to act like he is part of the group) is Curtis Manlow. Curtis is on the football team with Paul, but as lineman. Curtis is a little fat and never really felt like a true member of the group but Paul always let him hang around.

That's the clique that's pretty inseparable. They did everything together. Go to class, party, and especially pick on Wes.

Paul holds the boy up higher on the lockers. "I've been looking for you all day, Wes."

"Why is that, Byron?"

"Because I thought it was time for a little reconciliation."

Chris simply nods his head. "Yeah. We want to make up for all the shit we put you through this year."

Paul drops Wes and the boy falls to the floor. "Really?"

Paul leans over him. "Yeah. Just you and us. No one else. We're gonna head down to the fields just to hang out tonight and we want you to come. You can can't you? It is Friday after all."

Curtis tries to act like he is in on the conversation. "Yeah! We can get really fucked up."

Paul puts his hand on Wes's shoulder. "It'll be a way to make amends."

Laurie walks over to her boyfriend. "Come on, little Wesley. It will be fun."

Wes stands up. "Ok."

Paul brushes off the wrinkles he caused in Wesley's collar. "Cool we are gonna pick you up around nine. Be ready."

"Awesome. I gotta get to class. See ya guys later."

Wes runs down the hall to his class with a smile on his face.

Wes runs into the house still smiling and immediately runs into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. A minute later his mom walks in on her cell phone. "No, Denise! Tommy isn't supposed to have that much to eat. Yes I know he was hungry but the meds he is on…yes, yes. Ok. I will be there as soon as I can."

Wes turns around and sees his mom. "Mom! Guess what happened today?!"

"I can't talk now, baby. It is a really busy day down at the youth shelter and I just came home to get some papers."

"Mom, this will take two seconds."

"Wesley, I can't."

"Mother!"

"Wes I told you, I'm late as it is."

"Why don't you just adopt one of those fucking kids, you will pay more attention to him than you do to me."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Ever since dad died its like I don't exist."

"That's not true."

"It's not?! Look at yourself, mom!"

"Now is not the time for this. We will talk about this later tonight."

"See! Whatever."

She runs out the door and he runs up the stairs and into his room to get ready for the night.

Paul pulls up to Wes's house in his pickup with Curtis in the bed of the truck and Laurie following behind them in her own car. Paul honks the horn and Wes comes running out of the house wearing jeans and a grey hoodie. He jumps into the back of the truck with Curtis. "Hey."

"What's up, Wes. You gonna get wasted tonight? I have enough shit here to fuck up an army."

Wesley doesn't answer. He simply smiles as the truck drives off.

The stereo of the car is blasting as the six kids drink to their heart's content in the middle of the woods. Curtis somehow convinces Wesley to get high with him and the rest of the group. After smoking a joint and drinking a lot of hard alcohol the world becomes a complete blur.

Wesley can barely walk straight and the other kids laugh at his stupidity. Wesley walks off into the woods and comes across a huge hole in the ground he runs back to the group to tell the others. "Guys! Guys! I found something! You gotta check this out!"

Paul stumbles over to him. "What is it, little Wesley?"

"It's this huge hole! You gotta come see."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah. We put it there."

Very intoxicated, Chris and Curtis walk over to Paul and they form a circle around Wes. Curtis pushes him lightly. "You didn't think we would actually let you hang with us did you?"

"What?"

Then Chris pushes him. "This is the part where we tell you that you are going to die, and that hole is for you."

Wes tries to turn and run but he stumbles and falls forward. Laurie laughs right in Wes's muddy face. "Haha! Kid can't even walk straight."

Paul takes out a switchblade. "This is gonna be fun."

Wesley turns over and his face is covered in mud and tears. "Please. I just didn't want to be picked on. I just wanted to have some friends. Please don't do this."

Valerie steps in front of the boys. "Ok. This is enough. We were just going to scare him and that's it. I think hes scared enough already so lets cut this out."

Paul pushes her aside. "No. This is way past scaring him. He is worthless garbage. And you know what we do with garbage."

Paul turns and looks at Curtis and they say together. "Landfill."

Wesley pushes backwards on his hands and feet. "No. No. No. Please God no."

Valerie screams for them to stop. "Stop this! It isn't right!"

Paul turns to his friend. "Chris, control your woman!"

Chris walks over to Valerie to calm her down. "Relax, baby. He is just gonna rough him up a little. It's fine."

Curtis picks Wesley up and throws him deeper into the woods. Wesley hits a tree and falls to the ground. Curtis continues by kicking and punching him while Laurie and Paul follow them deeper into the woods.

When Curtis is done with his assault, he stands up off of Wes. Wesley lies on his back and spits up blood. The blood lands on his face and Laurie shakes her head in disgust. "Ewww. That's disgusting. Punish him, Paulie."

"I will."

Paul leans down on top of Wes and waves the blades slowly in front of his eyes while he taunts him. "Wes, Wes, Wes. You probably want to know why. Why would we do this? Well its simple. Nature. It's simply human nature. We are better than you and you are below us. You are less than us and we can do whatever we want to you. You are ours. You are garbage and filth that plagues. And what do we do to plagues? We bury them."

Wes cries out as the tears continue to pour from his eyes. "No. Please don't."

"I'm gonna be honest with you kid: this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."

Paul takes the blade and makes four long, diagonal slices across Wes's face from top to bottom: one down across his forehead, another down across his eyes, one down across his mouth and the last across his chin. Wes lets out a horrific scream in pain.

When he is done, Paul stands up and looks down at what he had done. Wes lays in front of the hole in his muddy jeans and sweatshirt. His face is covered in blood and tears. With the cuts slashed across his face it looks like he was mauled by an animal. In some ways, he was.

Laurie, Curtis and Paul all look at each other in awe as to what has just happened. Laurie looks at her boyfriend. "That was fucked up, man. I didn't know we were going to take it that far."

Curtis agrees. "Yeah. What did we just do?"

Paul nods his head. "It's too late. I did it. It was meant to happen."

Paul then kicks the half-dead Wesley into the hole and looks at Curtis. "Bury him."

He then turns and walks back to the car where Valerie and Chris are waiting. Laurie follows him. Valerie walks over to Paul. "Where are Curtis and Wes?"

Paul doesn't say a word and Laurie tries to grab Valerie. "Let's get out of here, girlfriend."

Valerie rips her arm away. "Where are they, Paul?!" "It got out of hand, ok? I don't know what happened. I killed him. Curtis is burying the body."

Laurie shakes her head and goes with Valerie back in the car. Paul looks at Chris in shock. "I couldn't control myself. Before I knew it he was dead."

"That's fucked up, man."

Paul buries his face into his hands. "Oh my God. What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

The New Nightmare of Springwood – Chapter 2

Wesley wakes up on a slab of stone. He looks around and everything he sees is dark and cold like some kind of damp cave. He tries to sit up but has a splitting headache. He feels his head but all his hair is shaved off like a buzz cut and his clothes are covered in mud and dirt. He then runs his fingers down his face and notices cuts across it.

He looks at his fingers and sees more mud and blood. "What is going on?"

"Welcome to my home, Wesley."

"Who is there?"

Wesley looks into the darkness but sees no one. Suddenly a figure in a red and green sweatshirt with a hat pulled over his eyes walks closer to him. Wesley tries to make out his face but the hat casts a shadow over it. "Who are you?"

"I am the skeleton in Springwood's closet."

"What?"

"They tried to hide me, but I will get back at them. I will get back at all of them…through you."

"What are you talking about, mister? Where am I?"

"My name is Fred Krueger, Wesley. And you are in hell."

Wesley gets to his feet and backs away from the man. "Hell?! No. No. This can't be."

"Think, Wes. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember yelling at my mom. Then partying and…oh God. Oh my God."

"Yes. Yes. They did this to you. They sent you here."

"But why?"

"Because they hate you. All of them. They all hate you, Wesley."

Wesley drops to his knees and starts to cry. The man kneels down next to him and puts his hand on Wes's shoulder. "Don't cry, son. Don't cry."

"Who are you?"

"I am a man that has been sent here because I did a lot of bad things. I too know what it is like to be haunted by tormenting children. So I took my revenge on them. I killed them. I killed as many of them as I could. Even after I died they couldn't stop me. I haunted them in their dreams. I made their nightmares a reality. I made their nightmares into their deaths. And now I want to pass this gift on…to you."

"What?"

"What if I told you, you could get back at them? All of them."

"I…I don't know."

"You do know. You want to hurt them, Wesley. You want to kill them. I can make it possible."

"I can't. I don't have it in me. I can't kill."

"Yes you can, Wesley."

Wesley looks at the man whose hat is still covering his face. The man lifts up the hat and reveals a burned and scarred face. "If I can do it then so can you."

Wesley stumbles backwards. "You! You! You're Freddy!"

"The one and only."

"I heard stories about you. You're a murderer."

"If I am…then so are you."

"Why? What are you talking about"

"I'm your grandfather, Wesley."

"What?"

"You're mother is my daughter. She is the one who sent me here. She killed me."

"But why? What is going on?"

"Her precious children, Wesley. She loves them more than you; doesn't she?"

"I…"

"She does. She killed me for her children and she would do the same to you."

"Yes. Yes. You're right."

"Embrace my gift to you, Wesley, and you can get back at them. Get back at all of them for what they have done to you."

"I will. I must."

Curtis, Paul and Chris all walk into Laurie's house the next morning. Laurie is sitting on the couch holding Valerie in her arms. Chris sits down next to them and pulls a tearful Valerie into his arms. "How is she, Laurie?"

"How do you think she is? We killed a kid last night."

Curtis smacks Paul in the shoulder. "No. This idiot killed him."

They all look at Paul with a slight disgust. "Hey! Don't you guys look at me like that. We all had a part in what happened last night."

Valerie stands up angry. "No we didn't! Laurie told me you slashed his face.

What were you thinking?! I thought we were just going to scare the kid and you end up mutilating and killing him!"

Paul yells back at her. "I know, ok?! I couldn't stop myself. We were all so trashed. That shit we smoked made us like half asleep and it was like I was watching myself do it. You think I wanted this? You think I wanted this kid's death on my conscience?"

Chris leans back and looks up at the ceiling. "What are we going to do?"

Laurie sits up on the couch and leans forward. "He didn't have many friends. The only person I think even knows he's alive is his mom."

Curtis waves his arms nonchalantly in the air. "Yeah. Yeah, that bitch that runs the youth shelter. That's his mom and I doubt she gives two shits about him."

Valerie looks at them all in shock. "Are you seriously saying what I think you guys are saying? You want to act as if this never happened?!"

Laurie puts her hands and Valerie's shoulders. "Think about it, Val. I doubt the cops care. He will just go on to be just another missing person. I heard in Springwood they used to have a ton of them."

"No. No way. We need to go to the police."

Paul steps forward. "Forget it, Valerie. I'm not throwing away my football career for some punk kid. Nothing we do will ever bring him back. We need to forget about this. Let's take an oath."

"What is wrong with you people?"

Chris stands up and holds her. "Listen to me, Valerie. He is dead. Nothing is going to bring Wes back. And chances are his mother will be the only one that cares. The cops won't do anything and he had no friends at school. He will be a ghost. Do you really want to throw your future away for that?"

She sits down and buries her head in her hands. "It just can't be like this."

Paul leans over her. "Well it is. Now, do we all agree?"

Curtis nods his head. "You know I'm in."

Laurie shrugs her shoulders. "I guess so."

Chris gives Curtis a high five. "Me too."

Paul kneels down by Valerie. "Come on, girl. Do it for us. Please."

She looks up at everyone and reluctantly agrees. "Ok. I'll do it."

"No, he really doesn't have anyone he hangs out with."

Maggie Burroughs, Wesley's mom, is on the phone frantic with one of her colleagues. Her son didn't come home last night and has not returned today.

The sun is setting and she begins to seriously worry about him. "No. He has never done this before. I think he might have run away. We didn't really have a fight yesterday but he said some pretty mean things and…I don't know.

"I mean where would he go if he ran away? He has no grandparents…no relatives because you know why. It's just…I just want to know he's ok. Sorry, I can't sleep. I know I should but…ok, I'll try. Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone and walks over to the medicine cabinet. She opens it up, looks at one of the bottles and swallows three of the pills.

Afterwards she closes the cabinet, heads to her bed and lies down. She then takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes.

Maggie wakes up in the middle of the night absolutely freezing. She looks at her thermostat and notices that the fire in the boiler must be out.

She heads down the stairs into her basement but it is different then how she remembers. Her small tiny basement now stretches far beyond her eyes. She walks around looking for the boiler and eventually finds it after several turns through the room.

She lights the boiler and the fire blows up in her face. The flame blows her back and she flips over a steel rail behind her. Maggie falls several feet and lands on the floor of hell.

She gets up and looks around but all she sees is darkness and damp walls illuminated by small fires on either side of the cavern. She slowly gets up as she hears a haunting voice from the shadows. "At what point were you going to tell me?"

"Who…who's there?"

"How long do you think you could have hid it from me?"

She watches a dark figure come out from the shadows. The figure slides several knives along the cave walls creating sparks and sending a screeching echo through out the cave. "No. I watched you die."

"Oh really?"

The figure comes in the light and standing before Maggie is her son. Wesley is covered in mud and blood. His jeans are worn down and the hood of his grey sweatshirt is covering his bald head. Freddy Krueger's infamous glove of knives is on his right hand but the most gruesome feature of the newly transformed Wesley is the four slices across his face.

His mother slowly walks backward in shock. "Oh my God, Wesley. What's happened to you? Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think, mother? My grandfather. Fred Krueger."

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"Because you can't stop evil, mother."

"You are not evil, Wes! You are a good boy."

"And how would you know? You never spent the time to find out who I really was."

"I loved you."

"Too late for that now. I'm already dead and soon you will be too."

Maggie shakes her head and turns and runs in the opposite direction. She trips and falls to the ground landing in a pile of maggots, cockroaches and worms. She tries to get up and run but instead sinks into them like quicksand. She falls deeper and deeper into the insect filled cavern floor until only her arm is left exposed.

She reaches for something to grab onto and feels cold, hard steel wrapped around her hand. It pulls her out from the floor.

As soon as she pokes her head through the floor, Wes grabs her by the throat with his other hand and brings her up close to his horrific face. "Before you die I want to let you know: I will enjoy killing every child in Springwood. Every last one."

She gasps softly as he slides his glove into her chest. Then he watches her face as her life slowly slips away.

Maggie wakes up and gasps sharply. She looks down at her chest and sees blood starting to seep out from wounds that aren't there.

She struggles but can barely breathe through one of her punctured lungs. She rolls out of bed and crawls to her phone. As she slowly puts one hand in front of the other to move forward, she feels more wounds open up and more blood drip to the floor.

She knocks the phone to the ground and calls 911. "911 emergency. How may I help you?"

"Help…me….ughhh."

She's stabbed again and gasps dropping the phone. Soon after, she falls to the ground and the operator hears her crying. "Hello! Hello! Miss?! Are you there?! I'm tracing your call and sending someone right away!"

As she lies on the ground dying, the last thing Maggie Burroughs can think about is what has she done to drive her son to such evil.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Nightmare of Springwood – Chapter 3

The next morning Chris runs into the Rachel's house screaming. "Guys! Guys! Come here."

They all come running into the living room and Chris is holding a newspaper. Paul is the first one in the room. "What the fuck is it, Taint?"

"Read the headline."

Chris holds up the paper and Laurie reads it out loud. " 'Director of Springwood Youth shelter found murdered.' Oh my God."

They are all in shock but Curtis. "Wait? Isn't that a good thing?"

Valerie hits him on the arm. "No, you idiot. How can someone being murdered be a good thing?"

Paul steps forward. "No, he might be right. I mean if she's dead then there's no one else that cares about that kid. We're home free."

Valerie looks at him in disgust. "Listen to yourself! You're saying that this woman being dead is a good thing. And besides, don't you think that is a little odd? We kill a kid then the next day his mother, the only person that would give a damn about him is murdered."

Paul raises his voice. "What are you saying, Valerie? You saying I killed her?!"

"I didn't say that."

"Good. Cause I was here the entire night. You know that."

Laurie steps forward to stop the screaming. "Ok. Fighting isn't gonna solve anything. You guys should all just go home and we will see each other in school tomorrow. We need to be alone."

Chris backs her up. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Come on, Val. I'll drive you home."

Valerie steps towards the door. "Ok."

Valerie and Chris exit while Curtis looks at Paul. "Yo, Paul. You wanna give me a ride?"

"Ok, man. One sec." Paul then turns towards Laurie. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Give me a call if anything is up."

"Sure." Curtis and Paul walk out the door and head home.

After Curtis brushes his teeth, he puts the toothbrush down and stands shirtless in front of the mirror. He strikes a body builder pose and sucks in his gut. After holding it for about five seconds he lets out his breath. and sulks. "Give it up, Curtis."

He turns the light off, walks out of the room and into his bedroom. He rolls onto bed and closes his eyes.

Before he knows it Curtis is standing in front of his school. There are kids hanging out everywhere so he knows classes haven't started yet. He looks forward and sees Paul and Chris walking into the building. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

He runs to catch up to them but trips and falls. While on the ground he watches as everyone else goes into the building except for three little girls playing jump rope on the side of the walkway. He makes an odd face at the random girls as they sing. "One, two he's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door."

As Curtis stands up he cursess to himself. "What the fuck?"

He ignores the girls and continues inside. Once he enters the doors he is somehow in his underwear. The halls are crowded full of people and everyone turns and laughs at him. "How? What…what is going on?"

One girl laughs in his face. "Why are you naked, you fat piece of shit! Haha!"

"How did this happen?"

Curtis aimlessly walks through the halls looking for his friends while everyone continues to laugh. "Chris! Paul! Where are you guys?"

He finally can't take the tormenting any longer so heads in a classroom but the classroom is full of people who point and laugh at him some more. He immediately turns around and heads back out the door. This time the hallway is empty except for Laurie who is down the hall in her underwear. She struts over to him. "Hello, Curtis."

"Laurie? What is going on?"

"You and I are going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Curtis. I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want me."

"But…but..."

"Don't but me, baby."

She gets so close to him that there is only an inch between their faces and she talks in a sexy whisper. "I want you too, sugar."

"But you're Paul's girl. I could never…"

"But I want you."

Laurie raises her right hand which is wearing the glove of knives and slowly slices down his cheek. Then she says in a demonic voice. "I want to give it to you all night long."

Curtis lets out a scream and stumbles away. He runs down the hall and turns the corner. Then he stops when he sees Wesley standing about ten feet in front of him. "Hello, Curtis."

"Y…you? You're dead."

"Oh really? What gave it away? Was it the slices of flesh peeling off my face? Or the dirt all over from when you buried me alive!?"

"We didn't mean to…"

"To what? Slaughter and mutilate me? Well it's ok now."

Wes gives Curtis a devious smiles. "I'm here to return the favor."

Curtis immediately turns around to run but as soon as he does Wes is suddenly standing before him. Wesley then quickly shoves two of his bladed fingers right through Curtis's eyes. The dreaming boy lets out a scream as Wesley lifts him up off the ground by only the knives shoved through his eyes. "You and all your friends are going to die!"

"Help me! Please God!"

Curtis lets out a scream and his mother comes running into the room. She gasps in shock as she sees her son toss around in his bed while blood shoots out of his eyes. Wesley thrusts his right arm forward more, shoving the knives deeper. "Not even God can help you here, Curtis. Welcome to my world."

Wesley pulls his arm out of Curtis's eye sockets, but before he hits the ground Wes uppercuts his glove into Curtis's throat lifting him up once more.

Curtis's mother falls to the floor crying as she watches more blood spurt out of her son's throat. Her husband runs into the room. "Honey? What is…Oh my God! I'll call 911."

He runs out of the room and she crawls to her son's side. "Curtis? Baby? What's happening!?"

She cries as Curtis shakes and twitches several more times until he stops moving and his body goes cold.

Chris picks Valerie up like every other Monday morning and they ride to school together. But when they get there, they find that the school is shut down. News vans are everywhere and a police barricade is keeping kids from entering the school.

Outside the barricade there is a large group of students gathered. Valerie and Chris immediately spot Laurie and Paul and head over to them. As soon as Laurie sees Valerie she runs over to her crying and gives her a hug. "I'm sorry, Valerie. It's awful."

Valerie doesn't understand. "What's awful?"

"Curtis was killed last night."

Chris's jaw drops. "Oh my God."

Paul nods his head with a slight frown. "Yeah I know. They won't tell us how or why or anything. The police are keeping it very hush hush."

Valerie can't believe what she is hearing. "First that woman now Curtis? Something's not right. Not right at all."

Just then the police chief steps up in front of the barricade ready to give a speech. All the news crews point their cameras in anticipation. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The Springwood Police Department has cancelled school for the day and ordered a curfew tonight due to the two deaths that occurred Saturday and Sunday nights."

The entire crowd cheers but the police chief yells over the roar. "Even though the death of Maggie Burroughs on Saturday night was considered a murder, the cause Curtis Manlow's death is still unknown. Due to eye witness reports, the department is confident the victim died in his sleep but further investigation will be done to determine the cause of death. Thank you."

As the police chief walks away the reporters scream out questions but he ignores them. Laurie, Paul, Chris and Valerie also walk away back to the parking lot.

As they walk with their heads down Paul tries to lighten the mood by putting his arms around Laurie. "Well the funeral is not until next week. We're just gonna have to find someway to cheer up. Right, baby?"

Laurie reluctantly acknowledges. "Ok. I guess."

"Good. Since your parents are still gone I guess we'll have a little fun there."

He looks at Chris and Valerie. "What are you guys doing?"

Valerie shakes her head. "I don't know yet."

Paul shrugs his shoulders. "Ok. Well I'm gonna go get ready for tonight. I'll see you at your place tonight ok, Laurie?"

She nods. "Good. See you guys later."

Paul runs over to his truck and drives away. Chris shakes his head. "Sometimes I just don't get that guy."

Laurie takes a breath in and says with some doubt. "Well I see his point. I mean after this weekend I could use some fun, just the two of us. You know?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah. I guess, but still."

Valerie pulls Chris's arm and backs away towards his car. "Ok, well me and Chris got some stuff to do. We'll see you later Laurie."

They head to the car and drive away leaving Laurie sad and alone in the parking lot. "Bye guys."

Valerie and Chris sit in the records room of the Springwood Library. Chris rolls his eyes as Valerie looks through some old newspapers. "What are we doing here, Val? This is stupid."

"Something doesn't seem right to me, Chris. We kill a kid and the very next day his mother is murdered. And the next day after that Curtis dies and the cops said he died in his sleep but are still investigating. Three deaths one after another when Springwood hasn't had a murder since….since I don't even know. Which is what I'm looking for, but all these newspaper articles are blacked out. Especially the obituary section. What is going on?"

An old custodian walks by them sweeping the floor. "You're not supposed to know what's going on." Chris laughs at the old man. "Haha. Who the fuck are you."

"Someone who's lived in this town long enough to know all Springwood's dirty little secrets."

Valerie leans forward in her chair. "What dirty little secrets?"

"Freddy."

Chris looks up as if he's trying to remember something. "That name sounds a little familiar. Oh yeah, my brother used to tell me ghost stories about him before he went to college. He's an urban legend."

The old man continues sweeping. "Well then I guess they did a good job covering it up."

Valerie continues with her interrogation. "Covering what up?"

The old man finally stops sweeping and leans on his broom. "Fred Krueger. One of the worst child murderers our country has ever seen. He lived right here in Springwood.

"Then one day the parents decided to burn him to the ground; his house and all. But he didn't die. Legend has it that demons gave him the power to stalk the children of Springwood in their dreams. Make their nightmares come to life.

"For decades he killed as many as he could, until finally his daughter came to Springwood and killed him. She dragged him out of the dream world into the real world and killed him once and for all. After that the town hid all evidence of Freddy so the children would forget he ever existed to keep him from coming back. Looks like it did a lot of good."

Chris rolls his eyes. "This is bullshit."

Valerie stands up and walks forward to the old man. "What was the daughter's name?"

"What?"

"Freddy's daughter! What was her name?!"

"Maggie Burroughs. She ran the youth shelter on the outskirts of town. The woman who was killed last Saturday. I guess he went for her first."

Valerie doesn't even listen to his last sentence. Instead she looks at Chris slowly. "Oh no. It's not Freddy. It's Wesley. Oh my God. Paul and Laurie! He's going to kill them!"

Valerie takes off out the door and Chris chases after her. "Hey, Val! Wait!"

As they run out the door the old man yells at them. "Who's Wesley?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The New Nightmare of Springwood – Chapter 4

Paul and Laurie sit in her parent's bedroom getting high. Paul has his arm around Laurie and passes her the roach. "This is some good shit. Sorry you can't smoke it with us, Curtis. We'll miss you man."

Laurie reluctantly takes it and smokes. "It's ok, but this stuff always makes me so sleepy."

She passes it back to him and Paul takes a hit. "Don't worry, baby. I'll keep you up. All night long."

He leans in and kisses her. They fall back on the bed and begin to take each others clothes off.

Chris is driving his car through the night and Valerie sits in the front seat screaming at him. "Hurry! He's going to kill them!"

"Valerie, I'm going as fast as I can. But what are you talking about?"

"Wesley. He is going to kill them."

"What? Wesley is dead, Val. You're losing it."

"No. I'm not! Didn't you hear what he said? Wesley's mom is that Freddy guy's daughter. That makes Wes his grandson. I don't know how, but he got Freddy's powers and is killing people in their dreams. First his mom, then Curtis and now he is going to come after us. And then probably every other kid in that school who picked on him."

"Wait. You're gonna believe that wackjob from the library? For all we know he's lying. Freddy is just some ghost story, Val. He's not real."

"Well tell that to Ms. Burroughs and Curtis. Just get to Laurie's house."

"Ok. I'm going. But I think this is horseshit."

Paul and Laurie are having sex in Laurie's parent's bed with Laurie lying on her back. She looks up in pleasure and then sees a shadow run across the ceiling. She startles a little but assumes she is seeing things because of the drugs and keeps on having sex with Paul.

She looks to the window and sees blood drip down over it. She screams but Paul keeps going. "Yeah, baby. Scream for me."

She closes her eyes and then opens them up only to see Wesley on top of her. He puts his glove hand over her mouth. "What's wrong, Laurie. Am I too much for you to handle?"

She squirms and wiggles but Paul simple flips over so she is on top. "Come on, baby. Ride me."

He closes his eyes as Laurie begins to ride him but she does it slowly and looks around the room in fear. She glances at the floor and notices millions of cockroaches swarming towards the bed while blood spreads across the ceiling.

She breathes hard and squirms harder while Paul moans and smiles. Right away she gets off him, buries her head in his side and shuts her eyes tight. He puts his arm around her. "Woah, baby. I wanna cuddle too but gimme a sec, ok?"

She trembles next to his body. "Just hold me."

"Ok. Ok. Relax."

He wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep.

Chris parks the car and Valerie immediately gets outs and runs up the pathway. "Laurie! Paul!"

Chris gets out slowly. "He's probably nailing her. I'm sure they are fine."

Laurie runs in the house and the door somehow slams behind her. Then, before Chris's very eyes, the house molds and morphs into something different and wicked. The house is worn down and beat up like it was recently burnt by a fire. Then Chris gasps as a mailbox shoots out of the ground with the name "Krueger" painted on the side. "Oh shit. Valerie!"

He runs up the pathway and opens the door. Valerie runs in from the living room and meets Chris at the base of the stairs. "They're not down here. They must be upstairs. Laurie!"

They run up the stairs together and look down the hallway. At the end of the hall they see through the doorway Laurie and Chris sleeping in bed. Valerie runs down towards them screaming. "Laurie! Wake up!"

Her screams wake Paul. He slowly sits up and sees Valerie running down the hallway. "Val? What's wrong?"

Just before Valerie gets to the door it slams shut and locks. She tries to open it but it won't budge. "Laurie, wake up! Paul, open the door! Now!"

Inside the room Paul looks around confused. "What's going on? Laurie?"

He looks down and rolls her over. She is shaking rapidly and blood shoots out from her stomach and mouth hitting Paul in the face. "What the fuck?!"

Laurie's body is dragged off the bed and is slammed onto the wall by an invisible force. Paul sits on the bed in shock. "Oh my God! What the fuck is going on!? Laurie!"

Chris bangs on the door. "Paul, open up!"

Laurie is still alive and lets out a scream as her body is dragged up the wall and into the corner of the ceiling leaving a trail of blood in its path. Chris breaks the door down and he and Valerie witness Laurie's body thrown around the ceiling like a rag doll. A tear runs down Valerie's face as she helplessly watches her friend being slaughtered. "Laurie…no."

Laurie's body eventually stays still on the ceiling for a second and then drops to the floor. Chris then throws Paul his boxers. "Put those on. We got to get out of here."

"What the fuck is going on, man?! Laurie, what the fuck just happened to my girlfriend?!"

"We'll tell you in the car but we gotta leave. Now!"

They all run out of the house, into Chris's car and drive off.

Chris speeds down the road as fast as he can. "Paul, reach underneath the back seat. There're some clothes there."

Paul reaches underneath and starts to put them on. "Ok. What the fuck just happened?!"

Valerie turns around. "It's Wesley. He's come back and is somehow killing people in their dreams."

"What? That's retarded."

"I'm serious. I don't know how but it's happening. He killed his mom, then Curtis, and now Laurie."

"No. No way."

"Listen to me, Paul! He is not going to stop. We need to do something. We need to stop him."

Chris pulls over once he feels he is far enough away from the house. "So what do you suggest?"

Valerie leans back in the seat and looks at the bottle of sleeping pills. Paul looks around to make sure no one is near the car. "I don't know about this, Val. I mean, this sounds pretty stupid to me but let's say you're right. What if that little bastard is killing us in our dreams, why do you want to go to sleep?"

"The old man said Maggie Burroughs killed Freddy by pulling him out of the dream world into reality. The same thing should work on Wes."

Chris tries to talk her out of it. "This is suicide."

"We have to stop him. Now I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm going to set the alarm on my phone for ten minutes. After that you have to wake me up and be ready for him. Ok?"

Paul and Chris look at each other in doubt. "Got it?"

She takes the pills and closes her eyes.

Valerie looks around the dark night in a familiar Springwood community. She looks up and sees a sign that reads "Elm Street." She walks down the road a bit and notices something out of place. It's an old, run down, dilapidated house with a mailbox that says "Krueger."

She walks down the pathway into the house and on the sidewalk are three girls playing jump rope as they sing. "Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven, eight better stay up late."

Valerie keeps walking and as she gets right inside the door she looks back at the girls. The three of them stare right at Valerie as they say the last part of the rhyme:."Nine, ten never sleep again."

The door slams shut and Valerie turns back forward. The house is in horrible condition, burnt and beat up. Valerie assumes Wesley is listening. "Ok, Wes. Is this what you want? Is this how you want it?"

Wes casually walks down the stairs. He places his glove on the banister to the right of him. "This was his house, you know. He lived here and they killed him here. The children, they called him the son of a hundred maniacs. I had it easy compared to him."

"Who? Freddy?"

"He gave me this glove. Gave me the demons' gifts. He wants to help me."

"He's using you, Wesley. He just wants you to kill children for him."

"It's funny you say that. Because last time I remember you were the one that was the child killer."

"Wesley, you know I didn't want that. Paul even said he couldn't control himself. For all we know, Freddy was controlling him. He was making them kill you so you could be sent to him."

"I don't care anymore. All that matters is that I'm going to make you pay. Make you all pay."

He smiles and Valerie turns to run out of the house but the door is magically gone. She turns back around to try and run down the hallway next to the stairs but Wes jumps over the banister and lands in front of her. He grabs her mouth with his glove and then puts a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. Screaming is just going to make it harder on yourself."

She kicks him in the groin and Wes drops to his knees. Valerie runs past him and dives out a window in the kitchen. She lands in a bush outside and continues running through the backyard.

While she is running, Wes's glove punches up through the ground and grabs her foot causing her to fall. She tries to pull her leg free but the glove pulls her down and into the ground.

After being pulled through the ground she enters open space. Val falls for what seems like an eternity before suddenly hitting a steel grate. She looks around and notices she is in a giant boiler area of a factory plantation.

Wes walks towards her sliding the knives of the glove on the railing next to him. Sparks fly from the knives and the screeching rattles Valerie's eardrums. She ignores it but then hears the alarm of her phone go off above the noise. She quickly runs at Wes and tackles him to the grate. As they are face to face she smiles. "Time to wake up, Wes."


	5. Chapter 5

The New Nightmare of Springwood – Chapter 5

Valerie opens her eyes but she is in the same place. She walks around the factory and wonders if her plan worked. "What happened? Why am I still here?"

Just then she hears her phone ringing and answers it. "Hello?"

"Val?! It's Chris. Where the hell are you?!"

"I don't know. I was in a boiler factory place, then I grabbed him and woke up but when I opened my eyes I was still here."

"We woke you up like you said but your body just disappeared."

She can hear Paul in the background. "Boiler factory place? That's the Springwood Plant where my dad works. She must have woken up there."

Then she hears Chris start the car back up. "Hold on, Valerie. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Ok. But hurry. I think he's here."

She hangs up and then looks around for a bit before her phone rings again. "Come on guy's. Hurry."

But Wesley's voice is on the other side. "The only thing I'm going to hurry up doing is slicing open your throat."

The phone starts to melt in her hand and she drops it in shock. "Where are you, coward?!"

She can't see him but she hears his voice nearby. "Closer than you think."

He drops down from the walkway above and lands behind her. Wes then grabs her from behind and gently rubs the knife on his pointer finger across her throat. "You know what the best part about killing Laurie was? Wondering if you were going to struggle just as much."

Valerie slams her foot down on Wesley's and he lets go of her as he screams in pain. "Ahhh! You bitch! I forgot I can feel pain here."

She runs down the walkway and makes a turn, then another turn, and another until she looks back and notices Wesley isn't following her. She turns back forward and runs right into him. "Where do you think you're going?"

He slaps her with his non-glove hand and she falls to the floor. He waves his glove in the air while taunting her. "Now it's time to see what your insides look like."

All seems lost for Valerie when Chris, out of nowhere, grabs Wes from behind. "You should've stayed dead, freak."

Wes elbows Chris, then turns and throws him over the railing. Valerie screams as she watches her boyfriend fall to the floor below the factory. "Chris!"

Wesley then turns and walks towards Paul who was standing behind them. "What is it, Byron? Surprised? I've changed since the last time you saw me."

"Yeah. I can see that. I love what you've done with your face."

In a fit of rage, Wes backhands Paul with the knives on his gloves and recreates the four cuts on Paul's face. "How does it feel huh?! How does it feel to have your face sliced open?!"

Paul screams and throws a one-two punch at Wes. Wes dodges them and punches Paul in the nose with his glove. Paul stumbles but comes back at Wes with another punch. It's no use. Wes is too fast and just backs away and retaliates by slamming the metal backhand of the glove into Paul's face.

Paul falls hard and then hits his head on a railing. He is instantly knocked out. Wesley and Valerie immediately know what is going to happen next and look at each other in preparation. At the same time, they both run at Paul. Valerie was hoping to stop Wesley so she lunges at him. Wes dives at Paul's head and Valerie just misses hitting him. Wesley hits Paul's head and slips into his subconscious.

Valerie looks up from the ground and sees Paul sleeping against the rail. "Oh no."

She gets up and looks over the rail. "Chris you there? You ok?"

He yells back up from the ground. "Yeah. I'm ok."

"We got to get Paul in the car and get out of here. Now!"

Paul wakes up and he is somehow in full football gear sitting on a bench. He looks around and sees a full crowd of people filling up a stadium. Wesley, who is dressed up as a coach, grabs him. "Listen Paul. This is your only chance. You need this to make it to the big time. Now get out there and show them what you're made of!"

Wes throws him onto the field and Paul somehow gets underneath the center ready to take a snap. Paul looks around and sees the defense ready to blitz.

He startles a bit and calls hike reluctantly. The lineman move aside and the defense runs straight at him. Paul panics and the defense hits him harder than he has ever been hit before. He goes down hard and spits up blood.

After getting up and back into the huddle he sees Curtis. "Oh my God, Curtis? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, Paul. And I'm so glad to see you."

"Curtis? What are you doing here?"

"Just repaying my debt to you, 'buddy'."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You think of me as a friend but you treat me as your lackey. I'm on to you. And now….its payback. READY…BREAK!"

Curtis breaks the huddle and all the linemen run up to the line of scrimmage. Paul is left standing in the backfield alone. He slowly walks up to the line of scrimmage unsure as to what is about to happen.

He unwillingly calls hike and the entire offensive line moves to the side allowing the full defense through. Paul tries to back up but it is no use. He is hit even harder than the first time and smashed backwards about thirty yards.

Paul stands up, limps to the sidelines and sits down on the bench in immense pain. Wesley, still dressed as the coach runs over to him. "What are you doing, you moron? You're getting killed out there!"

Paul tries to plead with him. "Please. Stop this. No more."

Wes shrugs his shoulders. "Ok. If you say so."

Then he takes his glove and jams it through Paul's chest.

Chris drives his car as fast as he can towards the hospital. In the backseat of the car Valerie is sitting with Paul. Paul is in a deep sleep and Valerie rubs the sweat from his face. "Hold on, Paul. Hurry, Chris. I don't know how much longer he can last."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

All of a sudden Paul spits up blood and crimson seeps through his shirt onto his chest. Valerie gasps as the sight of her friend dying. "Oh my God. He's killing him!"

Out of nowhere, Paul's body shoots up through the roof of the car and into the sky. Both Chris and Valerie look up at the body as it flies through the air, but the car suddenly slams into a tree on the side of the road.

Valerie wakes up and steps out of the smashed car. She sees Chris standing in front of the hood and walks over to him. "What is it, Chris?"

"I smashed my car. Demolished it. Totally wrecked. We should have died. But you know what the funny thing is. I'm not thinking about that. Instead, I'm thinking about why my body is still in the driver's seat!"

He turns around and still sees his body leaned up against the steering wheel. Valerie looks in the backseat and she is leaned up against a cracked window. She immediately tries to calm down her stressed out boyfriend. "Listen to me, Chris! We're knocked out. Asleep. We're in his world now. He controls it. We need to be alert."

Chris looks around in fear and then slowly drops to his knees crying. "Why is this happening, Val. Why? We don't deserve this."

She turns around and then yells into the forest. "You hear that, Wesley?! Why?! Why you, mother fucker?! Why are you doing this?!"

Wesley's voice echoes out from inside the forest. "You ask why my dear, Valerie. The question isn't why…but how. How could Springwood's children have done this? Done this to me. Done this to every other kid brought into this world different. I was born to a legacy, heir to a legend so I may change what's known in Springwood. I must take the life of every child so that no more are to be born because let's face it, the age of childhood innocence has long been over."

She yells back out to the forest. "You're insane! Stop this, Wesley!"

"Never. Not as long as the children of Springwood live. Especially you. Now die."

A tree falls down right on top of her, but she manages to move out of the way. Valerie grabs Chris and together they run through the forest as tree after tree almost falls on top of them.

They stop running and look around at the forest to see the trees alive and leaning over them. The tree trunks grow eerie faces and laugh at the scared couple. The forest becomes darker and out of nowhere, Wesley drop from atop a tree and lands in front of them.

He kicks Valerie down and punches Chris with his glove. Chris stumbles back, but runs straight forward at Wes trying to tackle him. Wes simple moves to the side and Chris runs straight into the tree.

The branches of the tree move down and pin Chris to its trunk. Valerie tries to break him free but Wes grabs her from behind. "I'm going to enjoy choking the life out of you."

He squeezes her throat as hard as he can. Just when she is about to give out, Chris breaks free from the tree's branches and grabs Wes from behind. "Not today."

Wes lets go of Valerie on instinct and she turns around and faces him. "This time I want you dead."

She grabs a hold of Wes and then slices the palm of her hand with one of the blades on his glove. She closes her eyes and grinds her teeth to deal with the pain. She feels the world spin around her and when she opens her eyes back up the forest is back to normal.

Wes and Chris are still in front of her and they both look around in shock. Wes looks at Valerie with anger. "You brought me out again! You bitch!"

He kicks her and elbows Chris back. Wes turns around and tries to stab Chris with his glove but he dodges and ducks. Finally, Chris catches his arm and trips him to the ground. Wesley punches him with his other hand and slices the side of Chris's ribs with his glove. Chris rolls over off of Wes to the ground next to him, but Valerie kicks Wes in the face while he is down.

Then, while Wes is still startled, Valerie grabs his right arm and shoves all four knives on the glove into his chest. Wes lets out a demonic scream and Valerie simply shoves the glove deeper into his chest. "Now…stay dead."

A blinding light shoots out of Wesley's mouth and eyes and after a few seconds…the light is gone and Wes's body goes limp.

Valerie lets go of Wes and tends to Chris right next to him. She helps sit him up with their backs facing the dead Wesley. She then takes a look at her boyfriend's ribs. "You're hurt."

"It's ok. It's not deep. Is he dead?"

"Yeah. He's dead."

"We did it, Val."

"Yeah. We did it."

They both smile and she hugs him. Just when all seems fine, Wesley, with what little life he has left, takes his glove and stabs Chris through the back. Blood spurts out of Chris's mouth as he falls forward off of the knives.

Wes's arm goes limp again as he finally dies. However, the damage is done. As Valerie cries, she rolls Chris's bleeding body over. "No! No! This can't be happening."

Chris can barely talk as he coughs up blood. "Its ok, Val. I deserve it."

"No! Stay with me, Chris."

"We killed him and now he killed us. We're even."

"No we didn't. Please, Chris. Don't die."

"Val, I…love you."

Those are the last words Chris says as his body goes cold in his girlfriend's arms. As she buries her head into Chris's chest, Valerie cries and cries and cries all alone in the forest until all her tears are gone.


End file.
